StarWish
by TomoStars
Summary: Syo Kurusu takes a walk and does a bit of soul searching. Syo Kurusu's POV. SPOILER ALERT: Contains game references. ONESHOT.


**Hey there guys.  
>Just a short oneshot I wrote for "Uta no Prince Sama".<br>For my readers of my other two stories, know I'm writing for them but  
>I've been pretty damn busy with school.<br>I happened to write this when I was taking a break from writing "War Games".  
>Enjoy...kinda...I'm SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE OTHER TWO STORIES.<br>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "UTA NO PRINCE SAMA" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.  
>I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>StarWish<span>

Time. The word that records my life.

As I open my eyes, I find myself staring into the inside of my hat. As I tilt the fedora back on the top of my head, my eyes look on at the bare ceiling in dark silence. A hand travels over to my chest as I feel the beat of my heart. My dying heart. I close my eyes once more before slowly sneaking out of bed; careful not to wake up Natsuki. My feet fall into a pair of shoes before I quietly slip out of the room to take a walk. As I leave, the clock ticks away in undisturbed blackness.

Aspiration. The word that gives me reason to live my life.

I step outside the cool wind tickles my ears and hair. I look up at constellations and stars, as they look down upon me. I think for a moment what it would be like to be a star, shining so brightly and being admired by many. I chuckle to myself and shake my head. _What am I thinking?_ I think as I shove my hands into my pockets, continuing to tour the campus.

Dream. The word that drives my life.

My footsteps echo throughout the deserted school; my reflection passes over the darkened windows. With not much haste I make my way up to my classroom. The door isn't locked. My hand touches the door and silently slides it open. Even though no one is here, I feel as if Hyuuga-sensei would yell at me for being late for class. I let out a somewhat humored sigh and make my way to my desk. As I slip into my seat I peer around the empty classroom. I rest my head on the cold wood and let my eyelids close. Echoes and memories of lessons and ridiculous but enjoyable times come to mind. I'm reminded of the reason I chose to come here. My eyes flash open to the moonlit classroom. I came here to pursue my dream—live my life debuting in the music world and climbing to the top. It's why I refuse to go home, despite my little brother's wishes.

Hope. The word that strengthens me to continue my life.

The door closes as I exit the classroom and make my way out of the school building. My steps resonate in the corridors till I finally make it back to the nightscape. I find myself kicking a rock down a path till it hits a bench. I lie down on the wooden seat as I look up at the sky once again. The moon hovers above my head; shining brightly down upon me. I stretch my hand out to it and attempt to grab it, making my hand into a fist. _I can reach it. I know I can._ But in the back of my head to the bottom of my heart, a shadowy and malicious voice whispers words of doubt.

Death. The word that threatens to destroy my life.

My hand travels back down and rests upon my chest, as my opposite arm covers my eyes. I feel myself trembling. I bite my bottom lip and let out a curse. Reflected shadows crawl over the bark of a nearby tree, swaying and creeping as the wind blows. I'm scared, terrified. I always have been. I don't want to die…not when I have so much to achieve. Dark figures grab at me as I shiver in the midst of the fully risen moon. A small pain rings though my chest. I cringe. _I want my life…and no one is allowed to take it away; not even death._ Another thud in my chest—I feel tears coming on. Not tears of sadness; but rather, hot tears of pain, struggle, and frustration.

Courage. The word that compels me to move forward in my life.

My heartbeat quickens as I wince to hold back another wave of pain. I let out a slow and strained breath and let my heart regain its normal pace. My hands prop my body up and I look on at the school. My attention moves upward to the night sky. I shield my eyes from the brightness of the moon as a gust of wind blows across my face, sending my hat flying in an unknown direction. I begin to sprint after the runaway fedora. Groups of trees and bushes pass along the sides of my vision till my hat reaches its final resting place. I pant for a good three minutes. "Dammit…" I exhale, as I look up at my hat, as it dangles freely from a branch. I try jumping and lunging but the attempts fail miserably. I let out an irritated and exhausted sigh. _Maybe I shouldn't have come out for a walk._ I shake my head vigorously. I begin to climb up the tree, despite my fear of heights. I push myself up the tree towards the long extended branch. I inch myself onto the branch, careful and fearful not to look down. The branch creaks at my weight but I go on anyway. My hands ache from the roughness of the bark and I extend a hand towards the stuck hat. Drops of sweat trickle down the side of my face. _Almost…there._ Crack. Snap. Crash.

Faith. The word you taught me to believe in, in my life.

I blink as I stare up through the high branches. The stars wink at me as I find myself, out stretched, on my back. I feel my hat in my left hand. I move my head to look at it. _I did it._ I push myself off the ground and rub the back of my head. _Thank goodness it wasn't a big drop. _I brush myself, and my rescued fedora, off with my hands. As I stare at my hat a flashback occurs. Something like this happened once. My hat got caught in a tree and you returned it to me. I plop the hat back onto its rightful place as I smirk to myself. "You didn't have to. Then again, you thought I was just some little kid." I turn on my heel back towards the dorms. As I walk back I recall those fond memories I've had with you, and the ones we've yet to have together. My "servant" who calls me "Prince of Songs", my heart flutters when I think about your smile and your words to me. They have given me strength that I didn't know I had.

Wish. The precious gift you've given me.

I smile to myself as I look up at the array of stars once again. One day, I will step onto a stage that has been prepared just for me…and I'll have you to thank for that. _I wonder if the day will come, that I can refer to you as "my princess". _My heart skips a beat and I close my eyes to forever carve the image of your smile in my mind. I begin to softly sing. I lose myself as the wind and shadows sway to the beat. This gentle yet strong song mirrors all my inner thoughts and feelings. I don't know what the future holds but I wish upon a star that I may achieve my dreams. This is my wish—I declare a wish to the stars, with whomever or whatever is out there as my witness.

As the song ends I find myself standing outside the door to my dorm room. I open the door with a small creak and slip myself back inside. Natsuki remains undisturbed in the stillness of the night. I climb back into bed and drift to sleep. I am visited by a dream—a dream of a man singing on stage with crowd screaming and singing his songs. He breaks into a smile as he looks off stage to see the girl he loves smiling back at him. This is a rising star's wish—a shooting star that I hope will one day fall into the hands of this young prince of song.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.<br>This is just a oneshot. But I might make another sequel to it.  
>But for now, I'll probably go back to writing the other two<br>stories~  
>But know that my college schedule is pretty damn busy this year,<br>but hang in there!  
>*floats away*<br>Thank you again~  
>Please R&amp;R and thank you to all my patient readers, reviewers, and followers.<br>Thanks again~  
>-Lin<strong>


End file.
